Initium Academy
by Eerie Moments
Summary: Sirius died. Dumbledore is being his usual cryptic self, keeping secrets. But what the world doesn't know, is that Harry is keeping a few secrets himself. New School. Slash. OMC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**First Story.**

**Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Be nice.**

**Two words: Nin-ja.**

**Title: ****Initium Academy**

* * *

Time had almost literally stopped. Aristocratic features twisted in surprise and shock. A juvenile face desperate and frightened, contorted into one of defined horror. A weary countenance- deepening in resigned terror, already knowing one of the two would die. This was the pinnacle.

A moment of the highest importance. For this was the time Harry James Potter, Golden Boy and Boy-Who-Lived lost something that made him sympathize with Dumbledore and the Light. A reason.

What was the point of allowing himself to be manipulated if their was nothing to work for? Sirius' freedom... a family... a home.

He fell to his knees, almost absently noting that Bellatrix was silent. Maybe it was the shock that she had killed Sirius. Maybe it was because she had murdered family. Or maybe it was because of the raging vortex Harry's magic had become. The power, overwhelming, she turned and fled- her hurried footsteps followed by a rampaging Stag and a dispiriting Grim.

Her screams were heard throughout the Ministry as her body burned to ash, the Light Magic engulfing her core and destroying anything that darkened her soul... which was everything.

A chilling laugh escaped Harry then, one that made Remus want to jump up and hug the boy, made him want to comfort the child and say everything would be alright. That everything _is _alright. But he couldn't. He couldn't move even as Harry started to cry, broken sobs that made his heart break in pain.

And, as Harry fell into the abyss, he found himself wondering- _Am I always to be alone?_

* * *

"My dear boy!" Was what Harry woke up to, the jovial voice grating on his already fraying nerves. Happiness, how he loathed the feeling, especially when it was near him.

"I'm so happy you're awake!" _**There** was that damnable word again_, his mind seemed to sneer. "Why, it has hardly been a day, yet you are up and cognizant enough to answer me!" Why did this person have to express their happiness in such a way it made Harry want to up and slap him... in the face... with a chair... made of metal.

_And when did I answer him_, was the thought as pretty green eyes opened. "Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry greeted politely, if a little hoarsely, his throat sore and scratchy. "Where..." He trailed off, taking in the familiar stark-white walls of Madam Pomfrey's territory... the Hospital Wing. A small groan escaped him.

Those blue eyes twinkled even more... if that was possible. "Yes. As it seems, you had collapsed in the Department of Mysteries." This didn't make him feel more of a wimp than he already was, no. Not at all. "I had convinced the Minister that you didn't need to be sent to St. Mungo, that you'd do fine in someplace familiar."

This caused Harry to sneer, mentally of course, as it seemed his face was in pain from just twitching. "Yeah." He said unenthusiastically, holding back the profanity he wanted to use instead. "So..." He started. "About that Prophecy." In an instant, Dumbledore's face melted into one of _mock _concern.

"Ah. So you heard it, did you?" The tone appeared to be downtrodden, something that was supposed to invoke pity in Harry's mind... _too bad there wasn't much pity going around here at the moment._ "Uh huh." He deadpanned. "I heard." The Headmaster sighed, his age catching up to him as the wrinkles grew more pronounced. The man seemed to have a way of him, making the whole world sad with him.

This almost made Harry cry- seeing someone so old in pain... yeah right.

"I apologize Harry." Those infernal crescent moon glasses were removed, blue eyes twinkling no longer... _aww. It looks like the old man wanted maximum sympathy from the boy who would like to beat his head in with a baseball bat._ _Fuck sympathy. _"I hadn't wished for the burden of this knowledge to befall you." _Big words, old man. _

"I had thought you would do better with a normal family that cared for you, as you." _Uh huh. And the Dursley's are such a **great **example of familial love._ "But it appears I have failed in my quest." _And_ _what gave you that idea? _"The Prophecy spoke of deeds that even I-" _Morgana's tits! You are so bloody long winded! _"Hadn't expected. But, as it happens, you are the only one who can save us." Those blue eyes looked so much like a kicked puppy, it made Harry want to do exactly that. Kick the puppy.

_Oh yes. Put the fate of a hypocritical world on one boy's shoulder. So kind of you my dead Headmaster, _was his thoughts, but he answered with an obedient, "Of course Professor." The glasses were replaced and the grandfatherly facade was back up. "Do well Harry." Was all he said as he left, leaving a fifteen year old boy to his grief... _bastard._

Water encased his form then, the cool liquid roving over his injuries as if worried.

_**Master! Are you hurt?  
**_

Concerned and worried, his Familiar's voice echoed in his head as the water spirits' energy spilled over him in a hurried mess. "I'm fine Nicor." Harry murmured in amusement, enjoying Nicor's overreactions.

**_Master. You must at least try and avoid these problems. _**

"It's not my fault. Trouble finds me."

**_Why didn't you ask me about Black? I would have been able to find him._**

"Nicor... desperation does things for people."

**_... Master, why aren't you speaking through out mind-link? You sound like a crazy person._**

_"_Cause I don't-" **Wanna.**

**_Amusing. Very amusing._**

"I'm not-" **Trying- **"To be-" **Amusing.**

_**Don't do that! **_Nicor very nearly whined. Harry could just imagine the spirit's round orbs glinting in something akin to a pout. **_It's hard to follow._**

"Fine." **... I don't want to come back for Sixth Year.**

_**I know Master.**_

**Dumbles is a manipulative bastard.**

**_Yes Master. He is._**

**He deserves to be high fived in the face.**

**_Of course Master._**

This earned an irritated sigh.

* * *

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you have neglected to show up for you heritage revealing session. As it was **you**, Mr. Potter, who had organized this meeting, please respond appropriately with your excuse and we will see what happens later._

_Sign,_

_Foulrant_

_King Goblin_

_**-Fuuuu-**_

_Foulrant,_

_I was in the hospital. Please don't lecture me. I'll be there in an hour. It is 1 right now._

_Harry Potter_

_Reluctant Boy-Who-Lived_

* * *

Harry resisted the urge to flatten his unruly hair, not wanting anyone to recognize him. And, as arrogant as it sounded, he was _very _recognizable. This thought caused Nicor to laugh, the water spirit hidden in the frozen choker around Harry's neck. _**Master~ You are fun to be** __**around.** _He cooed, tightening slightly to show his appreciation.

Harry replied with a reply that would make most sailors blush, then congratulate him on the inventive words. **_Language Master-_ **His Familiar purred, not put out by the scathing retort. "Hmph. Whatever Nicor. Just keep a look out and make sure Dumbles doesn't find us." _**But of course.**_

He entered Gringotts then, eyes wide as the brilliance astounded him once more. It seemed, like Hogwarts, the bank had a way to memorize people as well. Harry shook his head, not wanting to linger and headed towards the front desk. "Tawnhide." He greeted softly, enjoying the surprise that always came to the goblins when a human knew their name.

"Mr. Potter." Tawnhide greeted just as quiet, motioning for the boy to follow him, already knowing why he was here. "This way." He murmured, making his way through a double set door which opened with nary a sound. It was silent, the rest of the walk, but Harry hadn't expected anything different. No matter how much he tried, the goblins would never talk to him. No small talk... at all.

It was about ten minutes later they arrived at a cart, black in color and covered in runes that burned brightly in Harry's **Magic Sight**. _What the-_ He was then escorted onto a carefully crafted chair that automatically buckled him in. "What-?" The air rushed out of his lungs as the cart went from 0 to 200** (_Master, stop being so dramatic) _**in barely a second.

The speed made his blood race, it made his heart soar- and for one moment- he felt whole. A happy laugh erupted from his gut, a loud war whoop resounding through the dark tunnels of Gringotts. Unfortunately, as soon as the cart began, the ride ended a few seconds later, leaving a disappointed Harry and an amused Tawnhide.

"You are the only human I know that can stand riding on those things." The goblin commented, not a compliment, but a statement of fact. But then, with a sly smile that suited the creature far too much, he said, "Well. Human for now maybe."

Harry stuttered, face tinging pink in slight embarrassment for _how did he know? _All he received was a smirk for his troubles.

Where they stopped, Harry had no clue, all he did know was that it was very dark and something cold was touching his leg. He stopped the humiliatingly girlish squeal that wanted to escape and had to make do with stomping on the thing that decided to touch him. This whole interaction was very amusing for two of the three people in the room.

_**Master-**_

**Shut up.**

Again, he was faced with a double set door, but this one glowed in power. Multiple archaic runes were engraved in the wood as powerful enchantments gave the already secured door- a feeling of dread. Curious, and not in the least bit worried about his personal health, slim fingers skimmed the outer layer of the Magicked shield. It jumped at the contact, but did nothing else.

Tawnhide looked shocked, but as soon as green eyes snapped to him, it was masked with a face of indifference. "You know." He started conversationally. "Most people, when they touch wards this thick, they die horrible deaths." Harry chuckled humorlessly at that. "But you." Beady black eyes locked with green. "You did nothing. It was as if the wards have accepted you." The wrinkly face folded more in thought.

"You're kind of special... aren't you?" Was the last said as the doors opened.

In the room, behind a large mahogany desk, sat a small goblin dressed in a smart, black suit and tie, a large scar running down its left eye. "Harry Potter." The old thing greeted, putting down the papers he was reading, slim glasses removed from his face. His voice was a low growling sound, like a distant thunder. "Foulrant." Harry nodded, sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

"You must forgive me, Lord Potter, for allowing Dumbledore to know of your inheritance." Harry shook his head. "It's fine. He would have found out someway, at least, could you stall him as long as possible? Before he comes after me?" The creature gave his consent, dismissing Tawnhide with a flick of his finger. "But of course. It is the least I could do to our most wealthy client."

Harry's face wrinkled in confusion. "Wealthy? I know I'm wealthy because of the Potter Vaults, something Dumbledore tried to hide, but-" Foulrant cut him off. "Yes." He growled impatiently. "But." In a second a scroll like paper was being unrolled, the material obviously something old. "This." The goblin held the scroll higher. "Is your Godfathers' Will. If I have your permission..." Foulrant trailed off, hardened gaze on the Wizard.

Swallowing thickly, Harry nodded and stuttered an affirmative, feeling slightly comforted by Nicor- who tightened around his neck. The Goblin King cleared his throat and started to read.

**_I, Sirius Orion Black, of #12 Grimmauld Place revoke all former wills and testamentary depositions made by me and declare this to be my last will and testament._ **

_**I appoint Foulrant to be sole executor of this will.**_

**To Remus Lupin I leave 200,000 galleons to use as you see fit. Provided that Remus Lupin get himself some new clothes asap.**

**To Albus (Too many damned middle names) Dumbledore I leave an unlimited amount of lemon drops. Provided that Albus Dumbledore resists the temptation to manipulate my godsons' life.**

**To the Weasley family I leave 150,000 galleons to use as you see fit. Provided that the Weasley family remains true to themselves and p****rovided that the Weasley family is not a traitor in definition to Harry Potter's words.**

**To Ron Weasley I leave 1,000 galleons and legal ownership of the Chudley Cannons (When you are of age) to use as you see fit. Provided that Ron Weasley is not a traitor in definition to Harry Potter's words.**

**To Hermione Granger I leave** **1,000 galleons and legal ownership to the Black library to use as you see fit. Provided that Hermione Granger is not a traitor in definition to Harry Potter's words.**

**To Harry Potter I leave all my real and personal property whatsoever and wheresoever. I also leave the Main Black Vault to Harry Potter, along with the Black Head Family position. Provided that Harry Potter continue to do what he does so well. Be himself.**

Harry stemmed the flow of tears that so badly wanted to come out. "What does he mean Black Head?" He asked instead, voice thick with suppressed emotions. Foulrant gave him a look of approval, reaching in a drawer to his left for a silver encrusted box, imprinted on the top, a Grim.

"The Black Head has two seats in Wizengamot. They also receive emancipation as soon as the ring accepts you as Black Head. This comes with the Black Vault, that by itself puts you at the top of out clientele, but combined with the Potter Vault..." Foulrant shrugged, a surreal gesture that looked out of place with the small creature.

Harry was silent for a second, before straightening Nicor warm against his throat. "A-alright." He decided with conviction. "How... How do I accept Black Head?"

* * *

**So. Some of you might have questions. Ask away.**

**-Harry is not mourning that _horribly _over Sirius' death because Sirius, no matter what the relationship, was still a stranger.**

**-Do you want Ron+Hermione+Weasley Clan to be bashed upon?**

**-Should this be a harem story?**

**-Harry WILL NOT be paired up with anyone canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Story.**

**Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Be nice.**

**Two words: Ra-pe.**

**Title: Initium Academy**

**A.N: I usually don't update this fast. I was excited about how many reviews I received after a single chapter. So I would like to say I love you all. And thank you.  
**

* * *

_"The Black Head has two seats in Wizengamot. They also receive emancipation as soon as the ring accepts you as Black Head. This comes with the Black Vault, that by itself puts you at the top of our clientele, but combined with the Potter Vault..." Foulrant shrugged, a surreal gesture that looked out of place with the small creature._

_Harry was silent for a second, before straightening, Nicor warm against his throat. "A-alright." He decided with conviction. "How... How do I accept Black Head?"_

**-Fuuuu-**

That's all he had to say as bright glow surrounded his left ring finger, in its place, a black band. Around it was a soft gray light, etching small intricate runes onto the surface. "What-" Foulrant cut him off, eyes never straying from the awing amount of Magic taking place. "Hush. The ring is deciding if you are worthy of being its Master and Clan Head."

**_Master- _**In his head, Nicor sounded hesitant, though his later words were possessive and petulant. **_I don't want to share you._** Harry smiled softly, emerald eyes glittering. **Nothing will happen.** He comforted. **I'll be fine.**

Then, as sudden as it happened, the light died down, leaving a bare finger. "Wha-?" Confused, Harry glanced at Foulrant, who- instead of responding- was staring at his neck in high interest. "What're looking at Foulrant?" The goblin shook his head.

"Your Familiar." One word and Harry stiffened, his Magic rising in defense to his panic as his mind raced with possibilities as to why the creature knew about Nicor.

The Goblin King glared venomously at him in response, beady eyes dark. "Calm yourself Wizard." The creature growled lowly, claws digging into the desk. "You cannot hide something like that _thing _from someone of my rank and power." Foulrant's face smoothed out, a glint in his eyes. "Especially after what it did."

**_THING? _**To say the water spirit was annoyed, would be an understatement. **_I'll Show You A Thing!_**

**Nicor! **Was Harry's sharp reprimand. **What have you done!?**

His Familiar swam at the edge of his consciousness, guilt plastered on a watery face. **_Master. I felt the foreign Magic-_**

Harry cut him off. **Which you knew was the ring. What have you done?**

**_I... Might have... Joined my Magic into the Ritual._**

Nicor knew he was screwed when he felt his Master's power rise up in anger. **WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT! YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN ONCE YOU DID THAT! URGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID SOMETHING THAT STUPID!**

The water spirit stood stumped. He heard what his Master was saying but... worry for him? That was unusual. Nicor wasn't used to such concern, his former Master being a sadist, and now he was lucky enough to have someone who would care for him like this?

**_Master. I just- _**Nicor trailed off and shook a watery head. **_I didn't want you to be alone with whatever happened when the ring claimed you. I wanted to help._**_  
_And, this time, the spirit was serious.

Harry sighed, collapsing into the chair once again, not noticing when he stood in the first place. **Nicor. I- **"Are you finished Mr. Potter?" Foulrant growled, in an ironically foul mood. "It seems the ring has combined itself with your Familiars' seal." Harry's eyes popped out, hands unclasping the choker around his neck.

The once dark blue band was now pure black with an emerald connected to a silver holder. The gem was shining, a fire spiraling in the depths. "Wha-" **Nicor! Are you alright? Nothing happened? **

The water spirit swam helplessly in his mind's eye, worried, but not panicked. **_I- I don't think so Mast- Ah! Who are you! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MASTER'S MIND!_**

**[That should be my question.] **This voice was darker, a little more evil than Nicor's tenor, holding a power that could be either black or white. But… always gray. **[This is my Master… unless you are the foreign energy I felt when inspecting this child.]**

Harry could almost feel the smoldering glare that was sent at this new entity.

**_Get out of my Master's head! _**Nicor nearly screamed, ignoring the hinted question. **_I was here first. _**Now that. That was just childish, Harry shook his head, though not surprising when it came to Nicor.

**[This is my Master.] **The voice repeated sharply, implying that the water spirit did not belong there. **[It matters not who was here initially. Master is my foremost priority. Could you say the same?]**

Harry was surprised the surrounding background didn't drown by how pissed Nicor was. **_Of course! _**This was screeched. **_Master is-_**

**Both of you! Please be quiet! **

**[Master? You can speak like this so soon?]**

**_Master! Please tell this… person- _**The word was spat with so much venom, Harry could feel some of the plants in the office wilt. **_To get out!_**

**[So- you think so highly of yourself, you think you may order _My_ Master around like some common… _canine_?]**

**_N-no! What are you-_**

**[Yes. You just gave Master an order. You do not deserve to-]**

"Foulrant." Harry called, trying to ignore the growing debate in his head, a pain growing at the back of his skull. Said goblin glared at him, but gave a short- "What."

"Do you know what the name of this ring was- is?"

His correction seemed to thaw the stoic King as he looked suitably shocked for almost a whole second. "You are speaking with the ring?" Abruptly, Harry wanted to throw something at the creature. "You knew this would happen?"

Foulrant shrugged. "It has happened before." He dismissed the problem with a wave of a wrinkly hand. "The ring was named Fionn by its creator."

**Fionn!**

**[Master. You are acquainted with my name?]**

**_How?_**

**I know because Foulrant has told me. Now… **Harry sighed; knowing what would come next would earn him an even larger headache. **I'm coming in.**

"Foulrant. I apologize for this, rather prolonged meeting. I must speak with Fionn." From his chair, Harry bowed lowly, before his body slumped over- an aggravated groan coming from the goblin.

"Stupid child." Foulrant sneered. "I could kill you now and no one would be the wiser." But then he sighed, pushing glasses over beady eyes. "Whatever." He murmured, disregarding the body in front of him.

* * *

**-In Harry's head-**

Harry appeared, not in a flash of light, but in a swirl of water. "Nicor? Fionn?" He called, confused when he saw nothing but the Black Lake from Hogwarts. Granted, Hogwarts held a lot of horrible memories, but the view was nothing short of beautiful.

_Maybe they're by the lake, _Harry mused, only to be tackled by an excited water spirit. "Master!" Nicor yelped, nuzzling a slim, pale neck. "I've missed you." They stayed like that for a few seconds before Nicor was suddenly lifted off his body by a large hand.

"This is how you treat our- _My _Master?" Fionn sneered. "Like a plush toy?" This earned a large raspberry and a swift kick to the shin, which was both ignored. Together they stood, Nicor having been put down after he threatened to kick the other in a place no male wanted to be kicked.

They couldn't have been more different.

Nicor; Short and shaggy hair was done up in spiky indigo, the color, a bright neon blue. His clothes were simple; a light blue, button up shirt that draped over a slim form and covered the top of white skinny jeans. Around his ankles were twin anklets, baring the same seal as his Master's own choker. His eyes were a stormy green while his face was set in an angry, albeit cute, expression. His small feet were bare.

Fionn; Semi-long hair was done up in small jagged cuts, as if sliced by a sharp rock. Black, it nearly blended in with his skin, dark in color and having almost a blue tinge to it. He wore more sophisticated clothing. Dramatic robes **(like a certain Potions Master) **fluttered around his person like an invisible protector while he wore a matching black shirt underneath. Around his neck was a choker, an emerald glowing and hanging from a silver chain. His eyes were a calm gray while his expression was stoic. His feet were also bare.

"Fionn. Nicor. Please stop fighting." Harry sighed out in exasperation.

Fionn snorted, and gave the water spirit a baleful look before turning to Harry. "Master. You have learned to Mind Walk already?" The ring spirit asked curiously, somehow still maintaining his blank expression.

Nicor glared. "Yes. I taught Master complete control over his mind." He bragged, eyes turning a dark blue, daring the taller to contradict him. Fionn did nothing, just stared down at the smaller with appraising eyes. "Really…" He murmured. "Maybe you are worth something after all."

Nicor's glare turned deadly, the water behind him bubbling. "Please calm down Nicor." Harry pleaded, trying to calm both males, but was obviously ignored.

"I'm worth more than you!" Screamed the water spirit, pissed that this new comer seemed to think the world of himself. Fionn lifted an eyebrow, a smirk flashing over his face. "Perhaps. But how extensive will your usefulness be?" He questioned.

Nicor looked as if he bit into something sour, his nose wrinkled and his mouth pursed. "You're such a bloody-" The water spirit made a motion as if strangling something. "I hope you fall off a cliff!" He ended weakly, finding nothing else to say that would properly express his anger.

Fionn was amused. "I am afraid I cannot accomplish your desires." He mused slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. "I am bonded to Master. Unless he falls off a cliff, I cannot do what you requested."

The water spirit looked horrified, shooting a quick look to Harry- who was crouching down, arms wrapped around his knees and sulking at being ignored- "Don't say that." He hissed venomously. "Knowing Master, he _would_ fall off a cliff!"

Fionn sneered lightly, eyes flashing for a second. "Are you insulting our Master? Calling him something so… inelegant as ungainly?" He asked dangerously.

Nicor shook his head. "No." He whispered, making sure green eyes couldn't hear him. "Master just has a very bad habit of hurting himself." Seeing the lifted eyebrow and tightening of hands, he hastened to calm the other down. "No! He doesn't do it on purpose!" He yelled in revulsion. "He's a trouble magnet! If it isn't one thing, it's Death Eaters attacking him!"

Fionn snorted, a little too elegantly for such a piggish sound. "I should hope you corrected something as idiotic as-"

"Shut up! You know nothing about-"

"About what? Out Master who seems to be-"

"Stop insinuating things!"

"I am not. Master is a-"

"You know what? **Stop arguing!**" This came from Harry, who at the moment was tired of their disagreements and being ignored. "I can't take this kind of fighting in my head every time I leave you both to yourselves!"

There was silence as both spirits had their heads down, shame written in their auras.

"Sorry."

"I apologize."

Nicor shot the other a glare. "Stop trying to one up me!" Fionn countered with a, "I am not. It is called proper speech." A dark smirk spread. "Something you, apparently, do not have." This earned a sharp glare from Harry and an ear pull for Nicor. "I told you both already." He grabbed Fionn's ear and pulled it harder along with Nicor's.

"Resist the urge to fight." They both pouted, though a little more inconspicuously for Fionn. "Now." He released them both, the two spirits rubbing their ears in pain. "Fionn. How did you get into my mind-scape?" The tallest of the group looked slightly surprised. "I assumed you knew when you agreed to try on the ring." Was just him (Harry), or was Fionn lowering his vocabulary when talking to him?

"Apparently... not. What happened?"

"I am... we are bonded together, a bond not unlike yours to your... _Familiar_." The last word was filled with so much derision, it was wonder why Nicor didn't attack right then. But it seemed the water spirit was following Harry's orders and was ignoring the Ring Spirit, much to the others annoyance.

"Our bond is more... protector over partner." Fionn glanced at Nicor, raising an eyebrow at the raspberry he was sent. "I will protect you no matter what you have to say. Even if you decide you do not want to be protected. It is not your choice over the matter. I will do what I was made to do."

Harry sighed. _Why did this sound familiar? ... oh right. That's what everyone wanted to do. Pack him into bubble wrap and coddle him until he couldn't breath._

"Do you have a physical body like Nicor does?" The wizard asked, patting the elemental on the back in comfort as Nicor panicked at the thought of dealing with the pompous ass in real life. Fionn seemed to read the others mind, a wicked smirk flashing across his face. "But of course Master. I will appear before you as something you feel most protected my."

_Like the Patronus Charm. _"Right. Okay." Harry shook his head, and without any warning, disappeared into the physical world.

* * *

"Foulrant." Harry muttered, escaping Gringotts with a tired sigh. It seemed the goblin was pissed that he was ditched for a longer time than they usually allowed. But, surprisingly, they did get the heritage revealing stuff down. It wasn't much different then he thought it would be, just a long list of assets he had under his control and how much money.

Harry whistled in appreciation. With that much money, he could rule the world a year and then some.

**Special Skills- Developed or Locked.**

_Partial Metamorphmagi - __Able to shift facial features and hair._

_Animagi - Developed_

_Magical sight - Developed_

_Water Magic - Developed_

_Parselmagic- Semi Developed  
_

So it was more than he expected, he knew about the last four, but not the first. He remembered when he had grew his hair out when Petunia cut it off, but he had thought nothing of it. Now he knew it was a skill. Perhaps he could grow his hair longer, it seemed to be more tamer that way.

**[Master. Where are we heading?]**

**No where in particular. Just waiting for the Order to find us.**

**_I thought you wanted to be free of the Order._**

**I do. Just not now. Maybe later.**

Nicor was just about to speak back when a large shape came gliding towards them.

* * *

**Alright. This chapter came out awkward for some reason. Tho it'll get better once he leaves England.**

**_Reviews!_  
**

**Make war not love. war is fun**: Thanks. I try.

**saikolishous**: Nah. Not all the Weasleys. Just Molly, Ron, Ginny- the usual. And yep. This is pure- Harry goes to a different school, tho he doesn't get a creature inheritance per say.

**Nyx Dark Moon Goddess**: Wow. Very enthusiastic about the bashing, eh? I was thinking of bashing them, but maybe not Ron. He always seems to be the one hit the most. Tho I understand why. And yes. I'm planning on three or two.

**Lone-Angel-1992**: Darling. Ginny will always be bashed. I don't know why J.K put her together with Harry. She's such a fan girl!

**DracoRiddlePotter**: Fuck yeah! I love those too. There will probably be a public will speaking later on. Just to rub it in their faces that the bash-ees get nothing while Harry is at the other school.

Harry is going to be the submissive. Nothing will change about that.

**harryfan160889**: Yeah. I like Ron. Even if he abandoned Harry twice. Shame that everyone seems to hate him.

**hermim**: Thank you. Harry will be paired with no more then three. I promise that much.

**harrymania** **1978**: Merci étranger.

_**QUESTIONS?**_

_Harry is getting his letter next chapter._

_He is not a human. Just not a creature._

_Ron will probably be one of the non bashed upon characters... probably. No promises._

I forgot what else.

Ask away. Oh! I remember. Nicor and Fionn will not be paired with Harry. I repeat. **Nicor and Fionn will not be paired with Harry.**


End file.
